Certain improved expansive cements, known as Type K, Type M, and Type S, Expansive Cements have been developed recently and are being used commercially as a means of compensating for tensile stresses produced during drying of concrete. The present invention resides in the modification of such improved shrinkage compensating cements to increase the original expansion thereof; to retain a higher level of long-term or permanent expansion; to increase some of the mechanical properties such as compressive and tensile strengths; to increase certain physical properties such as freeze-thaw durability; and to achieve a higher level of initial permanent expansion without "wet" curing the concrete.